What Happened to Matt?
by WhitneySparks
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Matt? Why Claire kept getting calls and texts from Anna saying he was missing? Well he wasn't missing he was running!


So guys this is going to be a mini-story on what happened to Matt. Hope you like it : )

Please Review, and if you're new check out the Winchester Trouble series!

Thanks x.

Distractions

"You really think we are going to let you take her away from me!" Dad screamed at Dean.

"You try me, you don't have a chance in hell!" his hoarse voice shouted back.

"We've been looking for her throughout her whole pregnancy! You think we're just going to give up!" Dad chuckled to himself, not in a ha-ha-that-clown-is-really-funny kind of way either. They had been at it since Dean announced it was time for Claire to go home. Sam was sat on a chair holding Claire's hand softly, and knocking his head against the back of the wall, he mumbled to her _we'll get you home soon_, over a thousand times now – it was starting to get on my nerves. I was on a chair next to her, still as a statue, I was in shock or something, the love of my life didn't want me, didn't want us. Anna sat with her arms crossed, grumping like an infant, and not looking anyone in the eyes.

"Well did you ever think there was a reason she left with us!" Dean shouted trying to calm down. His fists were already clenched, and his face was practically boiling, as were my Dad's.

"She didn't know that there were other options!" Dad hissed back.

"Yeah when were you going to tell me that you two were hunters?" Claire asked softly looking up at the pair of them. I glanced at her frowning, as if we could possibly tell her, the Huntington's didn't exactly have a great name.

"We didn't tell you, because at the time, you didn't need to know!" Dad explained quieting his voice as he spoke to Claire.

"Bull shit!" Dean shouted coming closer too Dad.

"Listen, I saw the way your Dad treated the pair of you, don't think you can treat Claire the same!" Dad hissed and both Sam and Claire flinched beside me. Sam stood up breathing heavy, tightening his grip on Claire's hand before letting go.

"You leave our Dad out of this!" Dean said through his teeth as Sam walked to join Dean.

Dad looked like he was ready for a fight, as if he revelled in the idea of a competition. I knew best not to intervene.

"Why! He treated the pair of you like crap!" Dad shouted and I had to agree, I only had to think about that time I stayed with them when I was little.

"Come on stop it," Claire spoke up. I looked up too see her face, this wasn't like her, she didn't intervene in fights she let them carry on, let them deal with it themselves.

"Yeah stop it Mark!" Dean shouted.

"Like I said before why should I? Claire is coming with us that is it! I am not going to treat her like a soldier," Dad snapped and that ticked all three of them off.

"And you don't treat Matt like one?" Sam laughed in disbelief, I flinched. "Do you live in your own messed up world, or are you in reality?"

Dad moved closer to Sam getting right in his face. "You watch your tongue boy! You and I both know what the REAL world is out there!" Dad hissed and Dean's face screwed up.

"You move away from him!" Dean hissed.

"STOP it!" Claire practically screamed, was she kidding me? Dean was way out of order for talking to my Dad like that.

"Why should I?" Dad snapped back. I could see Dean was ready to punch him.

"Because I said so!" Dean hissed back. I was getting ready to leap up and solve this argument by punching the Winchester in the face.

Claire ignored the words coming out of their mouths and decided to shout. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Dean and Dad were nose to nose, like wild animals, but I knew Dean was in the wrong. Again I looked up at Claire, this time disappointment reaching my face, and I went back to resting my head on my hand. They stopped to turn and look at Claire.

"I'm going home," Claire said getting up and out of bed, pulling the various needles out of her skin and flinching, I came immediately round to her side to help her. She batted my hand away quickly. She batted my hand away? She batted my hand away! Claire accepts help not pushes it away.

"At last!" Dean mumbled stepping away from Dad and helping Claire up. She didn't bat his hand away. "Here it's cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey in here!" Dean passed her his jacket as she started to shiver. I stared at the moment completely dumb struck.

"But Claire…" Dad said.

"No!" she replied putting her hand up to stop him. "I TOLD both Anna and Matt not to try and find me, not to contact me; I would just be putting them in danger. So it's not my fault or decision for you to try and find me. Home is with Sam and Dean, not you guys, it never has been." she sighed looking at me. I felt a sudden rip in my chest, how could she say that? The endless nights she would stay round my house, she had her own freaking key at one point, we still had some of her stuff in our draws when we moved out to try and find her, that's gratitude for ya!

"Can't we just…." Dad protested.

She put her hand up again to stop Dad. "I'm going to talk to my mother and Andrew, and go home, and you are going to go back to living your lives without me," she said swallowing the lump in her throat. My heart sank; there was no changing her mind.

"But Claire!" Dad carried on.

"Just leave her Dad," I said. Claire turned around in shock. I looked at her my face felt pale and I swallowed hard trying to contain every emotion I had, just for her.

"Thank you," she mouthed leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, the arguing began.

"How could you do that?" Dad screamed at me as I gave myself a face rub.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I breathed; I tried thinking over what had just happened. They moved she moved, they breathed she breathed, they were all in sync it was sickening to watch. But they were her brothers, her family.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Anna breathed her face warped with confusion and anger as she stared at me.

"NO!" I screamed agitated at their reactions.

"Son," Dad held my shoulder I stared at it and he coughed to make me stare at his eyes. "You're not doing that again," he said through his teeth. I laughed breathlessly, who did he think he was?

"What is wrong with you!" Anna shouted in disbelief. "It's been over six months, searching, endless days and nights, crappy motel rooms and you just let her walk out of the door," Anna huffed looking as if she wanted to tear her hair out.

Dad had his back to me and seemed to be breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry," I shrugged, this whole event still hadn't sunk in.

"No you're not," Dad said emotionlessly. "You wanted this to happen, you dragged us around half of America for this, to let her go,"

"No," I whined back guilt overwhelming my body.

"You wanted to do this to me, to us," Dad turned around his face as cold as stone.

"What?" I frowned, my head still full of the crap that had just happened.

"You think," he paused and jerked his head up when the door knocked. "Anna quick get in the bed," Dad whispered to her.

Anna looked to me and I nodded, she jumped in the bed and placed the covers over her and attached the heart beat monitor too her.

"Uh…just a sec," I sniffed to the door pretending I was crying.

Dad grabbed a pen and changed the name on the vitals sheet, and I appeared closer to the door.

"Can we come in?" a rough voice asked and tapped on the door.

"One more sec," Dad replied hesitatingly.

I reached the door and looked through the blind. Crap! The Cops, they must not have bought Dean's story.

"Cops," I mouthed to Dad and he nodded.

I rubbed my eyes hard and opened the door as the Cop was gearing himself up to break the door down. "Can I help you?" I sniffed.

"Uh…" he paused examining my red eyes, I was glad my efforts to rub them paid off. "…Claire Winston?" he asked pointing towards the bed.

"Who wants to know?" I frowned as he budged past me. "Hey you can't do that!" I snapped.

"I think I can," he huffed showing us his badge as he looked down at Claire's vitals but Dad had scrubbed out the name and now they were_ Victoria's_ vitals. "Pregnant," he muttered and looked at a sleeping Anna.

"Go now!" I huffed and Dad gave me a quick glance, he wanted to take him out, but I shook my head quickly.

"Sorry to have bothered you," he nodded and walked out the room to more cops.

"We need to leave," Dad urged pushing the window up.

Anna jumped up and grabbed her jacket and bag; she hopped out the window and landed with a thud to the ground. I went next, and then Dad, just as the cops opened the door again. We got lucky. Using all of our power our legs had we made it to our baby, our '97 Caprice. Ok so Dad's baby, I wasn't that into it. We hoped in and Dad started the engine, we made it out in no time, then flashing lights appeared everywhere and we were cornered.

"Shit!" Dad mumbled.  
"Bloody Winchester's," Anna breathed.

I sighed and slumped in the back of my chair, my head pounded and I saw Claire shrugging into her jeans as their brothers waited, then their Impala going off into the distance once she was finished. My eyes flicked open and I smiled to myself, she made it out safe.

"Come out with your hands up!" A man over a megaphone spoke.

I exhaled and rolled my eyes.

Unfortunately we hadn't been as lucky as the Winchesters.

* * *

"Where are you from?" the cop asked me, staring at me intently, I had given him the silent treatment for about an hour now. "Look kid, we need to know if those people are who they say they are, the Winchesters have a file, and most of it was destroyed! If they're back we need to know," the cop nodded and I stared at his brown eyes. "Fine!" The cop sighed and stood up. "You and your friend can spend the night in a cell,"

"See if I care, I'd break out in…" I paused to look up at the ceiling to help me think. "…fifty two seconds, and I'll make sure no-one's looking," I grinned as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sir," another cop tapped on the thick door and came in. He whispered something in the main guy's ear and handed him some files as his eyes went bug eyed wide.

"_Deal with Anna_." He whispered to the guy. "So…" he smirked suddenly cocky as he sat back down and the other guy went. "…you attended Apple Dale Senior High School?" he asked, my expression dropped, how the hell did he find that out? "We got it from your prints we took earlier," he smirked and then I remembered. After Claire left, they thought it was someone in the school who was doing the killings, so they took our prints and put them in the system. The cop infront of me smirked.

"So what," I shrugged. "No big deal,"

"We grabbed every available school records there, and guess who was in most of your classes? Claire Winchester," he breathed still with his cocky expression, I really wanted to punch him!

"Sorry who?" I asked frowning, I was going to stick with my act whether it killed me or not.

"Nice try kid, Anna already told us everything," he explained, I leant forward and touched his hand quickly and leant back down. I closed my eyes, Anna was sat in the cell, she wasn't saying a word, she had said about as much as I have. I opened my eyes back to the present and gave a sly look.

"No you haven't," I smirked.

The cop's face dropped. "Excuse me? Are you saying I'm _lying?_" he asked and I thought about it.

"Yep," I nodded.

He frowned. "How can a kid like you be so arragont?" he asked, my head was suddenly full of all the times dad had asked me that exact question, but more fierce and wild.

"How can a cop like you underestimate someone like me?" I smirked, if only he knew what I was capable of.

The cop shook his head and wiped his mouth. "Back to business, Anna told us everything, so you might aswell speak up!" he said leaning back on his chair.

I too was leant back in my chair. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling "I told you, she didn't," I snapped my head and looked at him. "I'm calling your bluff,"

The cops face turned solid and I knew I had hit a raw nerve. "Matt Huntington, dad…Mark Huntington, you were friends with a Mr Nick Williams, and a Miss Anna Fielding. Your mother died, laceration to the throat, unknown killer, and your father…well he's in several of our police records as wanted, armed, and dangerous." The cop smirked, I felt my fists clenched.

"What do you want?" I asked my jaw tight.

"I want answers, I want you to tell me where Claire Winchester is, and who the hell she's really with, and then we can let your Dad off a little, not completely free, he's got quite a big record," he sighed looking at the papers.

"Is that all the records there?" I asked looking down at the files.

"You bet-cha," the cop smiled at me quickly.

"Good," I smirked and bashed my head against his. He fell to the floor and continued to move across the floor until he knocked his head against the metallic wall. I kicked him in the leg and he didn't wince, he was unconscious and I was free to grab his keys and get out of my cuffs.

"Matt," my Dad's head appeared around the door.

"Dad?" I frowned. He looked at the cop on the floor then to me, he seemed impressed.

"Come on lets go," he said softly jerking his head towards the empty hallway.

I nodded grabbing the files on my way out we began to race through the hallway. "Where's Anna?" I panted.

"She was my distraction, this crappy station only has two interview cells!" Dad shouted as we stumbled through the emergency exit doors. The doors burst open and set the alarms off. I was about to run through when Dad started walking the opposite way.

"What are you doing?" I frowned staring after him.

"To get Anna, she's still in the interview room, that's how she was my distraction, duh!" he shrugged running backwards for a sec then turning around. So the next distraction is the alarm, suppose there is some logic there.

I followed him round the corner, Anna was stood her fist in the air and a very scared officer was cowering underneath her, she smirked and gave him a punch around the face he slumped to the floor unconscious. She grinned and looked up at us with her innocent eyes, and shrugged.

"We going now?" she sighed bored and stepped over the limp body casually walking out the front doors of the station.

We hoped in our car and finally made it on the highway in no time. Anna leant her head against the window of the back seat as she slept, and I stayed still next to her. Dad said we were going to drive until we found a motel.

"Dad," I spoke my voice hoarse.

"Hmm?" Dad sighed leaning his elbow on the window.

"I'm sorry," I sighed and he nodded.

The Huntington's weren't really apologising people, so when we said an apology we really meant it, no question about it.

Dad would miss Claire, but she was safe with them, the only time she wasn't safe was when we intervened and got in their way.

We pulled up to some average crappy motel and Dad checked us in. I woke Anna up and we made our way to our room. I called the sofa and flumped on it turning on the television, Dad called the bed nearest the door and made Anna sleep in the other one.

I had to wait a couple of hours before I was sure they were asleep, then I pulled out the files from my jacket, each side had our names; Mark Huntington, Anna Fielding, Matt Huntington, Claire Winchester, and Nick Williams.

Nick, my best friend my right wing man, and the only true brother I ever had. I sighed and opened his file first. I frowned. He was born in England, he never mentioned that, he was raised in America about the same time Claire was. I kept flicking through, and I frowned again. Nick attended every single school Claire went too, my frown disappeared, of course they did they lived on the same street for years! Being a hunter really got you paranoid. I got to his death report, traces of Sulphur, his blood had a high amount of some chemical in it. Huh. The police tried to interview Anna, but she was in a coma, right up until Mr Barnstable had that black eyed bitch rise up from him and then she came hunting with us – but they didn't know that.

I closed it, my head was still full of crap, and I was tired but next thing I knew my hands were opening Anna's files. Nothing much, she was just classed as a victim in the accident report, I turned the page and there was a news paper article. It was dated the night we left to find Claire the main headline read _Couple Die in Slaughter, Daughter now missing_.

"What ya doing?" Anna asked suddenly appearing beside me and making me jump.

"Nothing," I said quickly shoving a newspaper over the files, luckily she didn't see me to do it. "Just reading a news report," I said my eyes narrowing as she stared at me. "Thought you were asleep," I noted.

"Yeah…and I woke up," she frowned sarcastically. "Duh! You should get some sleep, you're senses are all wired up," she playfully nudged me.

"Yeah," I gulped staring at the paper. "I think I will," I smiled weirdly and settled down.

* * *

**AN: **So what did ya think? Should I carry on?


End file.
